russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Express Balita Ilonggo
Express Balita Ilonggo is the local news program of the IBC Regional in Iloilo City. It premiered on July 18, 2011 making it the first-ever regional version of Express Balita. Conceptualized by IBC Regional and IBC News and Public Affairs and based in Iloilo City and Iloilo, this tabloid-format news program is delivered in the Hiligaynon language and aired across the region of Western Visayas (Region VI), consisting of Panay region (Iloilo, Aklan, Antique, Capiz, and Guimaras), and globally through Global IBC. It covers the island of Panay and Guimaras in Hiligaynon language. It is aired live via satellite from IBC News Center in La Paz, BOC Bldg., JM Basa corner Mapa Streets, Iloilo City at 5:00 PM from Monday to Friday over IBC Iloilo Channel-12, with simulcast on the relay station IBC-TV 2 Roxas and on radio thru DYBQ Radyo13 981 Iloilo, DYJJ Radyo13 1296 Roxas and DYRG Radyo13 1251 Kalib. The Panay newscast is anchored by Bingbing Josue and Leo Dumagat. It also delivers news throughout the day via IBC Newsbreak Iloilo bulletins. The network's answer to other regional newscasts of ABS-CBN's TV Patrol Panay and GMA's One Western Visayas. History The newscast was premiered as the first-ever regional version of the longest-running newscast Express Balita on July 18, 2011, with Binging Josue as the pioneering anchor of the newscast. It was one of the four regional newscasts initially launched by the network along with Express Balita Cordillera of IBC Baguio, Express Balita Bisaya of IBC Cebu and Express Balita Davaoeno of IBC Davao. As part of the launch, IBC upgraded the facilities in Iloilo by constructing a new transmission sitein Purok 7, Brgy. Alaguisoc, Jordan, Guimaras and renovations in their studio in BOC Bldg., JM Basa corner Mapa Streets, Iloilo City. On October 1, 2012, Leo Dumagat joined the newscast and became his co-anchor of Josue. Segments * Presinto Express (Police Reports) * Global Express (World News) * Kabuhi Kaibigan (Public Service) * Ulat Panahon (Weather Forecast) * Sports Express (Sports News) * Kaibigan sa Barangay * Showbiz Express (Showbiz News) * Maayong (Good News) Area of Coverage *Western Visayas **Kalibo and Aklan **San Jose de Buenavista and Antique **Roxas City and Capiz **Iloilo City and Iloilo **Jordan and Guimaras Anchors * Bingbing Josue * Leo Dumagat 'Reporters' * Florence Hibionada * Rena Manubag-Dagoon * Novie Guazo * Tina Ilustre * Jun Arbolado * Emerson Labrillaso * Ronel Sorbito * Rhod Tecson Awards and recognitions 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2019 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Anak TV Seal of Approval) - Won 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2019 27th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best TV NewscastL Provincial) - Won 'Gandingan: UPLB Isko't Iska's Broadcast Choice Awards Awards' * Gandingan 2014: The 76th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Regional News Program) - Won See also * Manila Standard (June 9, 1997, page 19) - Google News Archive Search * IBC-12 Launches Express Balita Ilonggo * Express Balita * IBC-12 Iloilo * IBC Regional * IBC News and Current Affairs * Panay References Category:IBC shows Category:IBC News Category:Philippine news series Category:Television in Iloilo City Category:2011 Philippine television series debuts